Echo de sang
by Eriuden Dekatas de Direnni
Summary: Il s'agit plutôt d'un spin off, articulé autour de mon oc général, inventé il y a huit ans environ, et que j'ai "retouché" pour l'intégrer à MHA L'histoire se passe au royaume uni, plusieurs années avant les aventures de mon fi... hum d'Izuku, on y suit le jeune Ian Ironblade
1. Chapitre 1: famille décomposée

Londres, 22 ans environ avant les évènements du manga

Salle comble! on dirait que presque tout le pays est venu, celà juste pour deux personnes... on avait rarement vu groupe de musique aussi petit rameuter autant... et l'on parle pourtant du pays du métal!

La musique du duo suffit pourtant à se faire entendre dans les hurlements de la foule! enfin duo, couple très exactement, marié d'ailleurs, et dont la vie privée fait plus vendre de journaux que celle de toute la famille royale réunit à en croire la presse...

Ces deux personnes, depuis bien 6 ans, ont conquis la scène du heavy metal! Et pour cause, le Royaume uni ne fait pas exception quand à l'évolution de l'humanité. Les alters ont trouvé terreau fertile sur l'ile royale, en l'occurence Williams Ironblade et Elisabeth Redpath épouse Ironblade, ont trouvé un usage bien spécifique des leurs. Lui maitrise le son mieux que ses propres doigts , elle, si son sang est au contact de celui d'une tierce personne, peut amplifier l'alter de l'heureux élu dans des proportions massives. Aussi, avaient ils l'habitude de s'entailler légèrement la main et de tenir tout un concert ainsi, pour des performances sonores que leur envierait n'importe quel orchestre!

23h10, le concert se termine, peu après, arrivé chez eux, les amants voient soudain foncer sur eux une véritable torpille, en direction des bras de Williams

"aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrg, bon, bah on saura que son alter n'est pas la délicatesse bor***

"Bon, bah je sait qu'on est pas discret, mais je vais finir par croire qu'ils nous attends..." rétorque Elisabeth, à la fois dépitée et inquiète, et pour cause, cette attaque soudaine, c'est juste en gros l'acceuil un peu direct de leur quelque peu énergique fils "Ian, Trois ans et deux mois, et ci son alter est encore un mystère, par contre, marcher, voire courir, et parler, hum non crier, il sait faire, aucun souci!" dit en riant nerveusement le père...

Cette vie de famille, le couple s'y est quelque peu habitué, le pire étant que malgré ses habituelles veillées... L'enfant ne présente pas de problème de santé quelconque! Au contraire même, il s'avère d'une taille bien correcte pour son âge, l'on ne parlera pas de son énergie, même pour un petit garçon, elle semble capable d'alimenter Londres toute entière sans problème!

Une vie malgré tout bien iddylique, jusqu'a ce jour fatidique

Un soir, le couple revint d'une interview,

dans la voiture, les époux conversaient à propos de la soirée, s'amusant comme souvent à se moquer du fait qu'on leur posaient TOUJOURS les mêmes questions..."mais ça ne vous inquiéte pas de devori saigner pour vos spectacles...Oh pense tu! Une petite entaille sur le bras, appelez les urgences!" s'exclama le mari avec des remarques ahuries et un ton particulièrement sarcastique...

Avec à peu près les mêmes mimiques, sa femme proclama "mais vous n'avez pas crainte que votre fils soit sans alter? Le pays entier émets des théories vous savez" en exagérant et prologeant les voyelles "ah mais pour sur, on a jamais fait de radio du squelette, des millionaires comme nous, c'est pas dans nos moyens! Il a pas les traces d'absences! Et seulement trois ans! Mais il serait sans alter!" puis elle rétorqua avec cynisme et exaspération " c'est vraiment pas les mêmes études, journaliste et médecin..."

A peine avait elle proclamé ses mots, en façe, plusieurs ombres surgirent..., mais même en pleine lumière, il eut été diffiçile de voir autre choses que des ombres, elles étaient comme...brumeuses...l'une d'entre elle s'avanca légèrement, et d'une voix, certe faible, mais comme robotique, s'exclama "perds conscience!"

Blackout total! la voiture présentait une différence, une seule, un siège passager vide! William revint, seul, dépité, déboussolé, chez lui, ne pouvant montrer à son fils qu'une expression, que celui ci n'oubliera jamais, à la fois perdu et submergé par les larmes...ce fut pour une fois lui qui prit son fils dans les bras, n'ayant guère besoin de son alter pour hurler à la mort, l'enfant entrant en résonance avec le père, hurlant en écho.

Eux qui avaient l'habitude de remplir les unes comme les salles de concert, désormais, l'affaire faisait les choux gras de la presse, à la télé, c'était ça le numéro un des charts!"Toujours aucune nouvelle de l'affaire Ironblade, l'enquète se poursuit" le dernier refrain à la mode désormais... une musique qui semblait résonner dans la tête de Williams... en neuf mois, il faisait peine à voir, il a remplacé sa compagne par dame dépression, et celle ci ne semble guère avoir aussi bel effet sur sa musique, plus vraiment en Allegro, tout comme sa popularité...

Mais qu'en est il de l'enfant? A quatres ans, ce n'est pas vraiment le "comme tu as grandis" habituel qui nous vient à l'esprit... quand à la découverte de son alter, qui selon les statistiques est pour bientot, et qui fut au centre des préocuppations, n'intéresse guère que les derniers tabloïdes à la manque... lui même n'en a que faire!

Le gosse surexcité et presque aussi bruyant que les parents, se complait désormais dans un véritable mutisme... il faut dire qu'a part Jeffrey, son oncle, et quelque officier de police, les visites ne sont plus vraiment à l'ordre du jour, et la solitude gagne l'enfant.

L'on se dit qu'il doit bien rester un espoir, du moins tant qu'il y a de la vie, mais ce serait de mauvais goût...Très peu de temps après, La dépression, en bonne compagne, décida d'emmener Williams, au loin. Ne s'alimentant quasiment plus, son état empira lentement, les griffes de la mort semblèrent même avoir du mal à saisir son corps rachitique alors qu'il succomba...

Et ainsi, à seulement quatres ans, Ian se vit, un jour sombre, témoin d'un enteremment, celui de l'espoir, de l'enfançe, du bonheur.

Quatre ans, ce n'est pas l'âge pour faire façe à de telles épreuves, encore moins quand on assiste à l'enterrement de son propre père, et que l'on a même pas le droit de savoir ce qu'il en est pour sa propre mère... quatre ans, même avec un héritage conséquent, l'on n'est pas armé pour affronter un monde.

Alors que toute la souffrançe du monde s'abat sur ce gamin, haut comme trois pommes, que coule de véritables torrents sur ses joues, résonne un bruit sourd dans sa tête! Bruit qui ne fait que s'intensifier au fur et à mesure des discours d'adieux,

"Nous sommes ici réunis, afin de saluer un frère, un mari, un père, et surtout, un symbole!"

"Alors qu'il a fait résonner partout sa voix, aujourd'hui, nous sommes façe au silence..."

"C'est tout un pays qui se tait sous cette absence d'un son qui nous manque déjà!"

bruit sourd de la réalité venant frapper ce petit garçon, bruit tel... qu'il se dévoilà au monde! L'enfant pris, après des mois, la parôle, et tous se turent, mais plus par obligation que quelconque estime, si concis, son message n'en était pas pour le moins audible

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Un hurlement de rage! De tristesse! D'effroi! sur 10 mêtres, un petit cratère s'était fait. Les invités, bléssés et térrifiés, regardaient au centre de cet espace, d'un regard d'effroi, avant de s'enfuir... ce jeune orphelin... ses parents se posaient constamment cette question, et ce fut leur absence, qui apporta la réponse... Ian Ironblade: alter, echoes of blood, comme une ultime traçe de leur amour, une conjugaison parfaite de leurs aptitudes!

Comme une ultime chanson, empreinte de désir de vengeance! De puissance! De justice!

Seul resta après ceci, que ce soit pour les obsèques, ou pour la vie entière du garçon, son oncle, Jeffrey Ironblade. Celui ci était ce que l'on appelle couramment, un super héros, les Alters, c'est un peu son quotidien... peut être cette démonstration d'un alter d'exception, et dernier souvenir d'un frère, point d'orgue de la journée, fut le déclencheur de ses larmes... Alors qu'il enlaça son neveu, sans crainte d'une telle puissance, comme le ferait un père.

"Je...je suis la, je te promets j'être toujours là, Ian"


	2. chapitre 2: faire preuve de vigilante

10 ans avant les évènements du manga

"Et bien comme promis, toujours là..." dit, sur un ton quelque peur sarcastique Jeffrey

Aucune réponse...

"Je pensait faire un métier qui rend service à la société, bon... si on compte le nombre de cautions qui finit par ressembler à un impôt, j'imagine que c'est le cas quelque part!" dit sur le même ton sarcastique le quadragénaire, riant jaune et quelque peu agacé

Toujours pas de réponse...

Quand je dit que tu n'apprends pas à te servir de tes pouvoirs, la preuve, j'entends rien, le mégaphone sur patte! Dit l'oncle en grincant des dents si fort, qu'on serait plutôt d'humeur à dire que c'est lui qui a hérité d'un alter sonore.

Une habitude, presque un rendez vous de temps en tenmps en somme... depuis bien trois ans,Ian se voit mélé à une énième baggare, on ne sait pas qui les commence, mais si l'on peut estimer celà rassurant, ce n'est clairement pas lui qui ressort le plus ressemblant au drapeau, peint de bleus et rouge.

N'en déplaise à son oncle, il semble que Ian a quelque peu expérimenté son alter, rien de très propre encore, surtout étant donné les applications... mais l'on pouvait déjà noter d'excellent réflexes! Et une vitesse prodigieuse! Bien qu'un petit sprint de quelques secondes, c'était bien là son maximum... aussi, et ça lui évite au moins de rajouter des frais médicaux dans les charges... une faculté de régénération particulièrement élevée! Des os cassés, par exemple, ne lui prennent même pas une heure pour se rétablir!

Celà dit, on parle tout de même d'un gamin... sans expériences formelles ni formation attitrée, combiné à son manque de discretion, il ne représentait pas un énorme problème pour les unités de police, voire dans ses jours malchanceux, un super-héros confirmé... comme un sursaut de conscience, il est à noter, cependant, (ce qui allège fort heureusement son dossier qui semble défier la gravité), que celui ci évite d'opposer une résistance façe aux forces de l'ordre, sinon une expression réflétant tout sauf un accord...

Quelques heures après, devant la télé, un reportage sur un super héros local, captain Muscle, débute, aussitôt, l'adolescent s'exprime

"change de chaine, ou éteint" dit il d'une voix froide

"T'avais pas besoin de me le dire, moi non plus je l'aime pas, enfin, si ça peut te faire l'ouvrir..."

"J'ai pas besoin d'entendre parler de ce genre de clown!"

"mais tu dit ça de tout les supe..."dit Jeffrey avant d'être interrompu, par une lourde main sur la table!

"de quel super héros? je ne vois que des abrutis en collant en train de se branler devant un miroir! T'en vois beaucoup des sauveurs? Des gars qu'on voit, oh je ne sait pas, empécher une mère de famille de disparaitre subitement!" dit il en vociférant, quasiment la bave aux lèvres, les yeux rouges, et de rage et de tristesse.

"Alors je vais peut être me vanter, tu me diras, dans le domaine, c'est la norme! Mais ca m'est déjà arrivé de les commencer les bastons, ouais,comme devrait faire un vrai homme quand il voit une sous merde, sa queue à l'air, déchirer les vêtements d'une femme"

La tension dans cette famille avait beau être importante, en son sein, Jeffrey comprenait la pensée de son neveu. A vrai dire, sans être aussi virulent, il était de cet avis... oui, au Royaume uni, le super héros est un symbole, un fantasme, et...globalement, pas grand chose de plus, sinon un véritable business, un vulgaire outil marketing... il n'empèche que la criminalité, où plutôt la super criminalité, est en augmentation constante depuis l'évolution des alters! Du moins, pour ceux qui arrivent à voir derrière l'écran de fumée derrière la popularité des héraults de la justice, peu d'entre eux disposait d'un bilan d'arrestation de véritables menaces, et non de banals voleurs ou petites frappes...

Jeffrey, après cette rixe, décida de toute manière de changer de chaine, là encore, un reportage sur un super héros peu sympathique au yeux des deux hommes, neon knight. Alors que Jeffrey s'apprêtait à encore zapper, pour une fois aimablement, Ian lui demande de laisser.

En effet, il reconnu dans les invités une jeune femme, et alors qu'on l'interroga sur la star du show, celle ci eut un discours ne manquant pas de susciter la controverse dans le public !

"En effet, monsieur Neon Knight est bien arrivé sur les lieux, façe aux trois malfrats qui s'apprétaient à me refroidrir, et oui c'est une blague cynique sur leur pouvoirs de froid... bon le souci, c'est que ces trois malfrats..ils étaient déjà bien occupés, et pour cause, un gamin, la quinzaine je dirais, cheveux chatains longs, tout en noir est arrivé LUI au bon moment! Et autant dire qu'il se débrouillait assez bien malgré son inexpérience visible et son sous nombre, jusque à ce qu'arrive notre héros, mesdames et messieurs! Un coup par l'arrière à des adversaires très concentré sur leur opposant, bon je suppose que oui vous les avez arrêtés vous mêmes, vous aviez juste plus grand chose à faire! sinon aussi arrêter le gamin pour trouble à l'ordre public, gamin qui ne s'est pas défendu façe à vous d'ailleurs..."

l'on pouvait voir le justicier... très mal à l'aise, et la jeune femme sourire de manière narquoise tout en disant dans une ironie foudroyante "ca fera joli dans votre autobiographie à 40 livres!"

Il ne fallu pas longtemps au sprinteur pour comprendre qui était le gamin en question, surtout que Ian s'époumonait, se tenant les côtes, hilare aux larmes "une répartie du genre, chez moi, on appelle ça un alter!" "oh merci miss, bon on est quittes alors?"

L'oncle était très partagé désormais, d'un côté, il faisait partie des rares super héros pensant plutôt à son bilan qu'a son image, ce qui le laissait au rang d'inconnu dans les statistiques, malgré une véritable éthique... voir son protégé suivre visiblement cette logique (bien que de manière autrement moins légale et plus maladroite) le comblait de fierté!

Que ce soit moralement ou en tant que tuteur légal, il avait l'impression de s'être trompé tout ce temps sur l'ultime souvenir de son frère, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas s'empécher de se dire que l'égo que Ian reproche tant, il en montrait tout de même quelques traçes malgré lui... aussi, ses activités de "vigilante" restaient techniquement illégales...

L'adolescent lui, gardait un sourire à pleine dents, qui trahissait à la fois son bonheur qu'on lui soit redevable pour son acte, qu'on lui en reconnaisse sa vraie nature. Il se tourna vers son gardien, avec une expression...étonamment bienveillante.

"écoute Jeff, hum...je...je me dit que j'ai peut être pas les bonnes manières de procéder, même si, clairement, j'ai moins à me reprocher que cet abruti! Oui je t'avoue, j'envisage depuis un petit moment ... d'emprunter la même voie que toi, quitte à être tristement inconnu...en dépit de bien des mérites..."

Le père de substitution plaça une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, affichant un visage certe digne, mais qui refletait une certaine émotion

" Ian, le truc, c'est que ta voie à toi, c'est carrément une autoroute, moi c'est le petit chemin de terre, ton Alter...j'aimerais dire que le son, c'est classique dans la famille, mais ça dépasse du simple bruit toi...C'est un hymne! Reste à savoir de quoi encore..."

Il accola son protégé, quelque peu gêné en tant qu'adolescent, mais pour une fois, apaisé.

"Echoes of blood, ça faisait un super nom de groupe...et pour un alter, ça le fait!" dit l'adulte, comme si il avait eu l'idée du siècle.

Puis il renchérit avec un sourire taquin" oh et puis avec ton nom et..ton casier judiciaire, pour le côté inconnu, bon...ca devrait pas être le souci"


	3. chapitre 3: mettre le feu à la scène

"Ces riffs putain! Une mélodie suave à mes oreilles! Y'a pas à dire, tu tiens de ton père ,Ian!"

S'exclama Hilare Jeffrey

"Oui enfin, hum, merci, mais le public, je le trouve difficile! C'est moi ou ils ont les tympans en feu? Mon âme de musicien est bléssée" Rétorqua Ian avec beaucoup d'ironie

Le fait est que, depuis deux mois (enfin, plutôt une semaine, le temps de remplir les déclarations préalables) Le jeune metalleux assistait son oncle dans ses journées, depuis que ce dernier avait appris la vérité sur les agissements douteux de son neveu, il lui avait proposé un stage à ses côtés, il n'est jamais trop tard pour former un héros en herbe!

En effet, au Royaume uni, la loi permet à un super héros de recruter un apprenti, chose qui fut ici particulièrement compliqué, car en principe, le casier judiciaire à un lourd impact sur l'accessibilité au poste, il n'est donc pas difficile d'imaginer à quel point Jeffrey à du user de divers pistons pour offrir cette chance à son poulain.

Aujourd'hui donc, comme depuis plusieurs jours, le duo de choc était chargé de l'arrêt de criminels de petite envergure, pour un débutant, çelà peut relever d'une petite difficulté, et encore, mais pour le jeune homme, c'était déjà une formalité depuis longtemps!

Pour sur, Jeffrey est déjà capable de s'en occuper seul, un adversaire qui fonctionne à 1250 kilomètres heure, ca ne s'affronte pas avec un alter de tout les jours, mais si en plus vous avez la version jeune, avec des facultés supplémentaires, il y a de quoi remettre bien des crapules sur le droit chemin! Et de toute manière, le héros laissait faire son acolyte, il est censé le former après tout!

Et à ce jeu, le protecteur avait pris de l'avance! En effet, sur tout les aspects de ses pouvoirs, Ian pèche un peu plus sur celui de sa vitesse (ou plutôt, de l'endurance requise par cette dernière)... il faut dire que la faculté de célérité sonore n'existait pas chez son père, il est à supposer que le sang de sa mère à réveiller en lui tout les alters musicaux des gènes Ironblade.

C'est pourquoi ce dernier avait visiblement trouvé nécessaire, depuis les deux mois passés, de mettre de lourds poids aux poignets et chevilles de son neveu, et de lui faire chaque jour un petit footing d'une heure ainsi, même une fois le stage débuté, oh et bien sur, le plus souvent possible, il doit courir en vitesse du son... Autant dire que comparé à la façilité de ses pugilats, c'est une toute autre affaire!

A côté, plus dans ses cordes, mais autrement plus technique, il avait ordre de modifier, exploiter, et manipuler tout bruits alentour! Metal Warrior ayant la concentration qui sied à un garçon de seize ans, le voir littéralement paniqué et en sueur, presque paranoïaque, rajoutait à la difficulté, puisque en effet, celà, au début, provoquait l'amusement et le rire de son tuteur...enfin, jusqu'a ce que l'apprenti ait idée de transformer le dit rire en horrible larsen...Autant dire que celui ci apprend vite!

Et en effet, s'il n'avait pas spécialement gagné en puissance (dans un sens, encore heureux!) l'avantage est que Ian avait gagné en concentration, en précision, et s'il était loin de son maitre, il était capable de tenir bien trois minutes sous vitesse sonore, avant de devoir ralentir durant la même durée, là ou Jeffrey tient l'heure entière sous cette contrainte.

"Bon, je t'avoue, des journées...légères, dans le genre, c'est monnaie courante, pour ton avenir pro, t'attends pas à de la grosse bas..." Jeffrey s'interrompit aussitôt, en voyant son neveu comme foudroyé. Le coureur éclair ne disposait pas des mêmes pouvoirs que son neveu, mais les connaissaient cependant par coeur, il comprit que c'est l'ouïe de rapace du jeune homme qui provoquait cette réaction "qu'est ce qu...". Il n'eut le temps de finir que Ian enleva ses poids en un dixième de seconde, et partit comme une balle vers la source du son, à tel point qu'il eut à peine le temps de le suivre avant d'être semé, comme sonné par l'action de l'adolescent!

Au bout d'une minute, à plusieurs kilomètres du point de départ, le duo de sprinteur est arrivé, l'inquiétude de Jeffrey lui hurle littérallement au visage à quel point celle ci est fondée, un cercle de flammes, une rue noire de cendres, déjà quelques victimes, ou plutôt restes de corps calcinés. Au centre... l'horreur! Sous un drap de flammes, léchant encores des marques de brulures, ça et là, une musculature grotesque, un visage comme amorphe, un regard dépourvu d'âme, et une étrange machine gréffé sur le dos, une sorte de citerne, pourvue de tuyau plongeant dans la chair de l'abomination.

Quelques flammes stoppent leur danse à la vue des héros, et quitte comme un éclair leur hôte, allant se perdre au loin, à défaut de ne pouvoir atteindre deux cibles trop rapides, cibles qui justement, confondent vitesse et précipitation, foncent vers la bête, stoppés dans leur élan par un mur de feu, mur qui ne résiste guère à une impulsion sonore, et dans un second sprint, le jeune homme saute vers la bête, qui pousse un cri de rage, grave erreur! Le metaleux se servit de ce son pour en faire son arme, ajoutant son propre cri, il provoqua un véritable bang sonore, comme une masse gigantesque! Le sol lui même se souleva et se mit à voler avec le monstre, qui atterrit péniblement dans un batiment, ou plutôt, dans des ruines, suite à ce choc.

D'un coup, un volcan en éruption, ou du moins, la fureur de l'être abject, ressortant des ruines, bléssé, hurlant de douleur certe, mais encore plus de fureur, au point d'encaisser la souffrance, alors que les langues de feu, comme mues par leur propre volonté, cautérisent sans préavis les plaies de l'individu, avant que leurs consoeurs tracent par ciel et terre des trajectoires en direction des justiciers, pire encore, elles font comme une danse auprès d'eux!

Ian, comme préssé par le danger, a le réflexe de dresser un mur sonore autour de lui, pour Jeffrey, sa vitesse n'empèche l'encerclement, par le seul crépitement des flammes, son neveu provoque une impulsion, suffisante à leur extinction, mais manquant de temps, il ne put empécher une blessure, sérieuse, mais heureusement, si l'on puit dire, destinée non pas à un point vital, mais à la jambe de son oncle...

Ian n'a pas attendu la fin du cri de douleur de son tuteur pour le changer en un boulet de canon en représailles, mais la bète eut l'idée de dresser un vortex embrasé, et les deux forces s'annulèrent, l'aspirant héros n'attendit pas la fin de ce combat pour passer dans le dos de l'abomination, encore un réflexe salvateur de sa part! Puisque avec l'intensite du pugilat, il en avait presque oublié l'étrange dispositif adossé à la chose. Il bondit et crie de toutes ses forces en sa direction, alors que des collones embrasées venaient sous l'urgence, à une telle vitesse, qu'un seul choix se présenta à lui... En complément de sa vitesse, une impulsion, en claquant des doigts, le tout le projeta sur le côté avec pertes et fracas...

les trois acteurs de cette pièce faisaient peine à voir, la bête fulminait, dans tout les sens du terme, comme dévorée par son brasier, échappant à tout contrôle, mais dans un éclair de lucidité, cet brute informe, réussit à projeter tout le feu de l'enfer sur Ian, qui comptait plus d'os cassés, que d'espoir de s'en sortir...

Un véritable soleil lui apparut à ce moment, mais ce n'était pas une masse de feu, non, une lumière immaculée, se dressant devant le jeune homme, et au centre, une silhouette, baignée de lumière, comme déifiée par elle, formant une aura royale autour, alors que la forme solaire, se mue en une lame , mais on pouvait encore voir une flamme, de par les cheveux , mélange de blond et roux, de l'apparition.

En un souffle, le lion de feu fit danser son arme sur la créature, dans un état piteux, son feu éteint, quelle ironie alors, que sous les coups, elle parte en cendres, aussitôt, le sauveur adressa un regard et un sourire plus lumineux que sa propre aura au jeune guerrier "mes félicitations, c'est toi qui a fait tout le boulôt".


	4. Chapitre 4: Entretien avec un vainqueur

"Forcément, le mien, je le fait pas forcément devant les caméra" Adressa Ian, avec un ton défiant, malgré une voix lente et épuisée ,trahissant les dégats subits au cours d'une telle épreuve

L'homme solaire adopta en réponse un rictus révélant des émotions contraires quand à cette pique, touché dans son égo, semblant rayonner aussi fort que lui, agacé par une certaine forme d'ingratitude, mais acquiésant la critique qu'il a du lui même se retenir de jeter au visage de nombre de ses confrères.

"Ironique, comme parôles, quand on ressemble à un personnage de cinéma, qui mourant, nous lâche une ultime punchline..." dit sur un ton moqueur l'inconnu

"Bon, toujours est il que si c'était un film, t'aurais fait un beau money shot, mais en attendant, toi et ton...tuteur de stage, je suppose? Les doublures, c'est pas pour faire joli, regarde moi ça, déjà avec sa jambe, il va avoir droit à un petit séjour chez monsieur Bistouri, toi, t'est bon pour deux mois pour ton prochain rôle de momie"

Jeffrey, visiblement plus agacé par les métaphores pompeuses de l'intervenant que par ses blessures lui tint ce langage "je tiens à dire que je suis aussi et surtout son oncle, oh, et au passage, je doute que nous ayons la même conception de mois, vous comprendrez d'ici...allez, quatres jours je dirais, mais trève de palabres, vous pourriez au moins nous expliquer cette soudaine apparaition!"

Le vaillant héros, avec une expression quelque peu génée, répondit "hum, et bien, bon, c'est entre nous, je sent que vous comprendrez, il s'avère que... j'ai une petite équipe de reconnaissance, piratage des systèmes de surveillance de la ville, enquètes sur des individus louches, bon tout le tintouin...C'est pas ultra légal, je sait, mais voilà, j'ai l'ambition de prendre de cours les malfaiteurs, juste histoire...de bien faire mon boulôt! Oh et puis, pourquoi je me justifie, après tout, le gamin a pas tort quand aux héros dont l'objectif de sécurité est secondaire..." finit il sur un ton plus nerveux

"Toujours est il, donc, que celà m'a permis de réagir quasi immédiatement, et c'est pas la première fois d'ailleurs... Sauf qu'il faut croire que vous étiez plus proche, ca et, de ce que j'ai compris, vous avez la bougeote, je suis arrivé il y a quelques minutes en fait et"

Il fut interrompu par un "MAIS PUTAIN IL EST SERIEUX CE CON LA" à la fois furieux et complètement dépité, injonction de Ian, cependant, amplifié par ses pouvoirs, qui secoua physiquement et psychologiquement son sauveur

"...En fait, J'observais le combat, vois tu, voler la gloire d'un autre, ça m'écoeure, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, et franchement, je dois t'avouer que tu m'as laissé une belle impression pour un bleu, mais nous avons tout deux sous estimés cette chose, j'ai agi uniquement car j'avais compris que tu n'allais pas gagner, t'as beau avoir du potentiel, encore une fois, tu n'est qu'une jeune pousse, et l'incendie de forêt pointait le bout de son nez, et pour un gars qui la joue soleil sur pattes, j'ai joué le rôle de la pluie"

"En fait, c'est peut être pas si avisé de l'appeler incendie, et moi pluie, vu que tu m'as servi celui ci tout cuit, y'avait plus qu'a réchauffer! Regarde donc ton oncle, ses blessures, après traitement, ne mettent pas sa carrère en danger, soit, mais en attendant, tout seul, sans toi, ni moi, bon, pas besoin de te faire un dessin...Et c'est un pro pourtant, d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, d'autres pro aussi n'auraient pas fait le fier sur cette scène non plus"

Avec la fougue, et le culôt de sa jeunesse, l'adolescent répondit "...Un bleu, une pousse, en attendant, tu as dit toi même que je vaut mieux qu'un pro non ! Donne moi même pas deux ans, et ce genre de trucs, ca ressemblera à un jeudi classique pour moi" Dit il, alors que, sous la stupéfaction de son interlocuteur, il se releva, bien que très péniblement, les jambes tremblantes comme une feuille sous le vent, se tenant les côtes et tirant une grimace qui en disait plus que tout les langages quand à la douleur parcourant son être

Le regardant, semblant à la fois perdre patience devant tant d'arrogance, amusé par le sens du défi du gamin, admiratif devant sa ténacité, l'inconnu pointa plusieurs jets de lumières façe au métalleux, et tira ses salves vers le jeune homme, mais visait en réalité le sol à ses pieds, tracant sur celui ci, un mot "AVALON"

"D'ici 6 jours, très tôt le matin, on se reverra, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aurais aucun mal à te retrouver, et d'ici là, tu comprendras ce que tu vois à tes pieds"

Sur ces môts, cet homme mystérieux partit comme il était venu, subitement, mais cette fois, sans faire de vagues

"J"aurais du lui expliquer, je crois, quand tu as guéri d'un bras cassé un 2 jours, je me demande quelle expression il nous aurait surjoué sur ce coup là" s'exclama, avec un rire narquois Jeffrey.


	5. Chapitre 5: Avalon est là pour souffrir!

Difficile de dire quelle heure il était, enfin, Ian ne se souvenait que d'une rapide visite vers quatres heures du matin, là, le soleil semble se réveiller d'une manière moins abrupte, et lui, sans menottes renforcées, ni casque spécial, empéchant de voir, entendre, sentir quoi que ce soit.

A peine lui retire on cet accoutrement, l'adolescent s'exclama

"Alors, c'est quoi là, exercice illégal de la fonction de bloc d'égo en collants? Ouais j'avoue, là j'ai fait fort, sur, j'ai même empéche des meurtr..."

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, que son coeur sembla stoppé, le choc soudain le mit à terre

Un homme de grande taille, taillé comme une armoire à glace, un regard droit, mais dur, avec une expression monolythique, s'avanca

"Laisse parler les grands, mon garçon, ici, t'as un alter sur mille qui nous intéresse, qu'on t'accorde notre précieux temps, un honneur pareille, on s'en plaint pas, tu te pavane car t'as un peu de veine à la lotterie des alters, mais gamin, on trouve toujours plus chanceux, alors, à défaut, on peut essayer de te rendre compétent"

Ian retrouva son état normal peu après, l'alter de ce bloc de pierre, Ian avait déjà connu le stress du combat, mais là, il fit l'expérience de la peur, celle poussant l'alarme de la mort imminente à travers l'échine, et la reprise d'activité de son coeur lui résonna aux oreilles, avec son ouïe surhumaine, celà se tranformait en tambour de guerre, assourdisant, violent! Il lui fallu bien trentes seconde pour que de la place soit laissée à ses autre sens, il vit alors une silhouette familière parmi la troupe devant lui

Son précédent sauveur arborait une expression très génée, mal à l'aise

"Hum, je ne pouvais même pas t'avertir là dessus...Avalon est certes un endroit dons le nom à résonné dans plusieurs bouches héroïques mais...ca reste un centre militaire d'élite, la localisation, même moi je trouve son secret un peu excessif, enfin...(il regarda d'un air froid le colosse) si il n'y avait que ça d'excessif, voire grotesque..."

L'homme interpelé se contenta d'un regard, ne trahissant qu'une absence d'émotion, à nouveau

"très bien, jeune homme, puisque tu as compris, du moins j'ose le croire, ma manière, laisse moi donc t'expliquer, vois tu, pour arriver ici, un seul moyen, la recommandation, Solar m'a parlé de toi, et je n'ai pas eu de mal à te retrouver, tu pourrais au moins te montrer reconnaissant... Un élément d'exception comme lui, qui s'attarde sur une racaille... talent ou pas de ta part, il t'a offert une chance, à toi ! De te sortir les doigts de là où je pense et de te décider à la saisir, maintenant, je te prie de vouloir nous suivre"

Visiblement, il s'agissait d'une ile artificielle, pas une seule trace de végétation, aux installations ultra modernes, quasiment imprenable à voir l'équipement militaire, Ian estima que l'on était sur une ile approchant la superficie de Jersey.

Il faut dire aussi qu'il eut droit à une longue marche, comme pour lui faire visiter l'ile en entier, mais entre l'hospitalité des locaux, et le manque de paysages, autant dire que ca n'a rien d'un voyage touristique...

Ses hôtes l'amenèrent finalement vers un terrain, qui ressemblait plutôt à un enclos, avec des murs de 10 mètres de haut l'encerclant, on l'invita à passer le seuil de la porte, là, il se retrouva avec quelques dizaines, voire une bonne centaine d'individus à vue de nez, en tout cas, ceux ci semblait plus proche de son âge, mais, à peine eut il eu le temps de les observer de plus près, que les portes se refermirent! Claquant lourdemment! Comme intimant un ordre aux troupes...

"En rang" exclama d'un ton calme, mais toujours aussi froid, le tortionnaire rencontré précedemment, accompagné d'une troupe, qui, au vu

de leur accoutrement, semblait être le haut de l'institution

"...bien, vous voici donc à Avalon, il apparait que vous estimez vos alters comme méritoires de notre attention, du moins, de celle de ceux ayant daigné vous recommander, mais voilà, si çelà suffisait, je ne saurais me déclarer formateur au moins décent, ici, je ne vous apprends rien, sinon à quoi ressemble le vrai monde! Nous sommes là pour travailler votre potentiel, le faire croitre, mais bien que votre objectif soit de protéger et servir, il y a une vérité direct et évidente, vous êtes là pour apprendre à vous en servir, et un bon alter, ça n'a que deux usages primordiaux, la survie, le combat!"

"à ces mots, j'ose espérer que certains auront l'intelect necessaire pour déduire la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons parqué comme des bètes en cage, si certains ont des véléités de célébrités, alors sachez que toutes actions de ce bloc est enregistré dans les moindres détails, détails qui ne sauront échapper à notre analyse minutieuse, vous n'avez qu'un objectif, restez debout, et montrez moi donc ce que vous valez dans un contexte de guerre, à une exception près, tuer est ici inutile"

A peine ces mots furent ils prononcés, que le chaos s'établit! Dans ce tumulte, Ian entendit comme un lourd bruit de boulet de canon, ses réflexes aidant, il sauta en avant et s'éloigna du gros du groupe, remarquant que plusieurs eurent cette présence d'esprit, et remarquand surtout

la récidive de son agresseur, il retourna son brutal bang sonique contre lui, ne mesurant que moyennement son geste, il le propulsa loin en arrière!

Il n'eut pas le temps de constater l'éfficacité du coup qu'un plus discret opposant modela en une sorte de marteau d'os son bras, et atteint Ian à la cuisse, la robustesse du jeune homme lui permis de s'en sortir avec un léger hématome, il se servit même de son cri de douleur pour en faire une puissante onde lancée au visage de son agresseur, visage qu'il martela de quatres coups de poings, deux jabs dans le nez, un direct dans la bouche, et un crochet à la tempe gauche, lancés à la vitesse du son! Si les basses fréquences de son corps lui évitait la fracture, la dureté de sa cible suffit à lui infliger des douleurs lancinantes aux mains...

Peut être ces démonstrations lui laissèrent un moment de répit, car il pu analyser un peu le terrain, il remarqua quelques autre comparses ayant réussi eu aussi à se dépétrer de la mélée, tout du moins, ceux ci réussissait à obtenir un certain périmètres de sécurité, lui compris, il en observa onze qui ainsi, se détachait du lôt et semblait être les cibles à éviter, une jeune fille se servait de ses propres sangs et sueurs pour dresser comme un serpent violent fouettant de son long tout prétendant.

une autre, très discrète, choissisait ses cibles parmi les moins attentifs, et leur adressait

alors un projectile en pleine nuque, une autre personne semblait se couvrir d'un petit dome, du moins à voir le métal de ce dernier, se remodeler pour adresser de sévères claques aux curieux, le suivant, visage crispé de terreur, hurlait de ne pas l'approcher alors qu'une aura de feu se projetait

dans le rayon autour de lui, à l'inverse, plutôt motif de peur, l'imposant combattant suivant avait des airs de bète sauvage.

Une bète, c'est aussi comme celà que l'on pouvait surnommer l'espèce de bombe de nerf frappant un peu au hasard tout ce qui l'approche! Un autre encore semblait troner sur le dos d'un lion aux formes grossières, pourtant, il cherchait plutôt à éviter le conflit, attendant visiblement que le terrain se dégorge...

Un énième quidam jouait au sniper, lancant des rayons, précis comme un scalpel, pour finir, deux personnes, un homme et une femme, semblait manipuler leur adversaires en les décourageant de toutes offensives contre eux, pour l'homme, il semblait même provoquer de viscérales migraines chez ses adversaires.

Chacun de ses jeunes gens se débroullaient à merveille, mais avec de tels talents dans un si petit espace, la confrontation était inévitable, et l'enragée sus citée décolla littérallement vers le metalleux, elle cria si fort son enthousiasme du pugilat qu'elle destabilisa Ian,

qui esquiva d'extrême justesse, mais derrière lui, se trouvait l'autre animal "j'avoue, j'te comprends, elle m'a brulé le nez tant elle dégage de phéromone d'agressivité !" dit il en riant, riant d'autant plus qu'il saisit Ian et le lança comme une pierre vers l'adversaire!

Complètement secoué de ce mouvement peu académique, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir et heurta la jeune fille dans un vacarme sourd, les deux sonnés, il fit immédiatement mais assez difficilement une roulade vers la gauche malgré celà, une bonne idée, vu que la bête charga, envoyant droit dans le mur la teigne, sous les yeux écarquillés de sa seconde cible.

Ian n'aurait jamais pensé avoir le besoin un jour de connaitre de près la corrida, quoique, son adversaire, à en juger par ses traits, tenait plutôt de l'ours,

toujours est il, qu'il se disait que son adversaire est sans nul doute capable de tenir plus longtemps que lui à ce petit jeu.

Mais l'orphelin n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question qu'il entendi un bruit subtil derrière lui, il eut le réflexe d'esquiver, mais la vitesse et la discrétion du projectile l'emportèrent malgré tout, et atteint son avant bras, aussitôt, celui ci s'engourdit lourdement, la tireuse ne se gèna pas pour en envoyer une salve sur l'ours, en plein pectoraux, mais l'endurance exceptionelle de l'animal fit qu'il réussit à tenir quelques secondes, piqué par une demi douzaine d'aiguillons, il s'écoulà finalement.

Mais Ian ne se fit pas prier lorsque il remarqua que l'assaillante

perdit l'équilibre durant un court laps de temps, et lui hurla au visage, achevant de la plaquer contre un mur, avant qu'elle ne retombe lourdement sur le sol...

Ce n'était pas pour autant le moment de se réjouir! Le venin agissait toujours, il n'avait donc qu'un bras d'opérationnel, et de surcroit, si il s'était habitué à user de sa vitesse, abuser à ce point de sa faculté à amplifier les sons lui ponctionnait beaucoup d'énergie, et sa respiration commencait à se sacader.

Il observait les combats alentours, Le jeune homme à l'aura de feu estompit celle ci, dès lors que les assauts contre lui céssèrent, il se diriga ensuite vers le dome, cette fois ci, il semblait amusé "mais quelle chance, on m'offre un point sur un plateau d'argent!" s'écria t'il, plein d'entrain, le dome se changea en une vague encerclant le jeune homme, et sous l'ancien dôme, on découvrit une femme au visage placide, alors que la vague s'abatit sur le sourire adverse!

Du moins, le pensait on, car il retint le métal, en extrait de fines portions sous forme de sphère, et les lança au visage de son agresseur, sonnée sur le coup, mais le manque de vigilance dont il fit preuve à ce moment laissa le reste de la vague déferler sur lui, on assista à un double ko...

De son côté, Ian pris une violente décharge, l'homme aux rayons était venu à lui, méthodique, le coup avait fait mouche, et la cible de l'assaut esquiva péniblement les très rapides, mêmes pour lui, prôchaines salves, du moins, pendant un temps, il arriva à se rapprocher de son adversaire, mais quasiment vide d'énergie, concentrant ses dernières forces pour sauter par dessus un rayon visant ses jambes, il lança un lourd coup de pied au visage adverse, puis s'écroula d'épuisement...


End file.
